We Live Together as One
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Dark and Daisuke finally have their own body, but at the same time don't. If Dark dies Daisuke will, if Daisuke dies Dark will. Reason why they separated is because they fell in love. They wanted to see each other... Soon Daisuke gets… pregnant with Dark's child. Will his friends accept the fact? and will Daisuke make it?
1. I Love You

**This is stuck in my mind too…. Gah… I have to type it all or else my mind will kill me.. THIS IS M! MPREG! (Male pregnancy) and Yaoi (Boy x Boy, BL, or Boy love) Please click back if this is not your cup of tea. (I have warned you)**

* * *

**Dark and Daisuke finally have their own body, but at the same time don't. If Dark dies Daisuke will too. Reason why they separated is because they fell in love. Soon Daisuke gets… pregnant with Dark's child. Will his friends accept the fact?**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thinking'_

'Dark and Daisuke talking in their mind'

*Sounds*

* * *

**~Chapter One: I Love You~**

"Dark… I want to do it.." said Daisuke. "I want to take the risk…"

They were one person, at the same time were 2 different people who were in love. Dark and Daisuke fell in love and wanted to have two different bodies.

"But.. If I die you would too…" Replied Dark.

"It's the same for me…" said Daisuke. He was determined. "It's fine… Either way.. If you died… I would kill myself…"

"…" Dark was thinking. "Fine…"

"At least… We get to still be able to communicate by mind like always.." Daisuke smiled. "Lets go…"

Recently they found a way to have 2 different bodies, but the price was one of them dies, the other dies with them. The 2 lovers went in the Daisuke's room and started the process….

A couple a minutes later, they saw each other's face. Daisuke had a bright smile on him and Dark just grinned. "I love you…"

They locked the door and started kissing. Dark tongue started dancing with Daisuke. "mmn…" They were panting for air, they didn't break the kiss until Dark started to play with Daisuke pink nubs. "AH!" Daisuke couldn't hold in the moans. Dark soon started to lick the pink nipples like it was candy. Biting, licking, and pinching the nipples, Daisuke was trying to hold in the moans. But then Dark squeezed Daisuke small member that was hardening. "ahh~!"

Dark grinned and started to softly touch Daisuke member that had a small ball of pre-cum. "Daisuke… I love you.." He started kissing the head of the begging member and licked it. The member was begging for more and Dark did what it asked, he put it in his mouth. After a while Daisuke couldn't hold it, he came inside Dark's mouth. "Mm.. Not bad… taste like strawberries…"

"D-dark!" Daisuke exclaimed. Suddenly Dark put his fingers in front of Daisuke and said, "Suck."

Daisuke did what Dark said. He licked and suck fingers like it was a lollipop until it was coated nicely. One by one Dark took away his fingers and added his pointer finger in the twitching hole. "AH!" Daisuke was feeling odd.

"shu… It's fine…." Dark whispered into Daisuke's ears. He started making the hole larger and added and another finger. He started scissoring Daisuke insides. He was trying to find something. "NNM!" Bingo… He found Daisuke's prostate. When Daisuke moaned loudly Dark added a third finger and was stretching his insides.

Dark took out his fingers and Daisuke was whimpering because he felt empty. But not for long, something bigger entered Daisuke. "DARK!" On the first thrust Dark hit Daisuke's prostate making him scream Dark's name. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Dark kept thrusting in Daisuke, thankfully no one was home that day because they went somewhere with out Daisuke. "H-harder!" Daisuke wanted it to go faster. His cheeks were bright red and his lips were pinker them usual and were swollen too.

Daisuke was holding onto Dark's back tightly and his nails dug into Dark's skin but Dark didn't mind it. It was worth it, to be able to see his cute little lover's panting and moaning face. He felt Daisuke's hole tighten a lot, they were both near coming. "D-dark, I'm cl-close!"

Daisuke came onto Dark and his stomach and Dark came inside of Daisuke. The took out his dick and the cum slowly poured out of Daisuke. "I love you Daisuke…"

"I love you too Dark.."

* * *

_What they didn't know is that there was another thing about them having separate bodies… Daisuke… could now get… pregnant…_

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_Daisuke has been throwing up a lot and has been feeling a bit sick.._


	2. I'm WHAT?

**New Chapter… 5****th**** one or 6****th**** today… hm… I'm on a roll…. XD**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: I'm WHAT?~**

* * *

It was 14th time Daisuke threw up this week. It's been 5 week since he started to throwing up. He was hiding it very well until last week when Dark barged in the bathroom. And its been 9 weeks since.. They did "that". "Dark.." Daisuke hugged Dark. "I don't feel so good…"

"You should go to the doctor…." Dark said. He was worried that his little red haired bunny was really sick. "It's been weeks Dai-chan!"

"But…" Daisuke was almost crying.

"Come on… How about we ask your mom about this then?" asked Dark.

"..o-okay…" They started walking down stairs. Daisuke belly has been starting to grow for some strange reason. "Okaa-san…"

"Hm… Yes Dai-kun?" asked Emiko. "What's wrong?" She started to look more worried when she saw the condition on Daisuke's face. It was pale.

"I-I've been throwing up a lot this past week…" said Daisuke. "It's been weeks.. 5 weeks…" Daisuke couldn't hold in the tears and little pearls rolled down his pale skin. "I don't know why!"

"Dai-kun… It's okay…" She went to hug her son who was crying. "Lets go to the doctor today right now? Okay?"

"Hai… Okaa-san…" replied Daisuke.

"I knew Emiko you convince you." said Dark.

* * *

They left and went in the car. Daisuke was wearing a simple T-shirt and khaki pants. Dark was wearing a black shirt and jeans. After 10 minutes of driving they finally arrived. The doctor was a relative of Daisuke. She was his grandfather's brother's child. Her name was Hana Niwa. "Hello Daisuke! I haven't seen you in so long! So what's the reason of your visit?" She asked.

"I've been throwing up…" replied Daisuke.

"Ha… you forgot craving random foods!" exclaimed Dark.

"D-dark!" Daisuke blushed.

Mrs. Hana Niwa said she would need to take a couple of more test to see what was wrong. After 20 minutes of waiting she popped out. "Congratulations Daisuke! You're 2 months and 1 week pregnant!"

"W-what?" Daisuke was confused. "I-I'm a-a g-guy!"

"...Did you have sex with Dark?" asked Emiko.

"ah..." Daisuke nodded.

"Of course you would get pregnant!" Emiko sounded happy.

"Dark isn't a human you do know that! So anything could happen! Oh! I'm going to be a grandma soon! Will it be a girl or boy? Twins?"

Hana replied. "I think it's twins. See his stomach is showing slightly already." She touched his stomach. "We will have an ultrasound in 2 minutes, Be ready!"

When Daisuke did the ultra sound he saw a blob on the screen, 2 blobs. "Are they...""Hai... You have 2 healthy twins in you." said Hana. "here is a book about being pregnant. You should read it."

"Thank you." Daisuke held on Dark's hand. They left the doctors and headed home, they told the news to Daisuke's father, Kosuke, and grandpa, Daiki.

"My son is pregnant!" yelled Kosuke. "Who's the father? He's only 15!"

"Darling… The father has been right next to you!" laughed Emiko.

"DARK?" Kosuke said. "You better take good care of my son.."

"I'm going to be a great-grandpa soon.. I feel older then I am now…" sighed Daiki. "Is it twins?"

"Hai…" said Dark in a happy and loud way.

"Be careful.." Said Emiko. "I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Dark and Daisuke nodded and started eating dinner (Which Daisuke threw up later on the day). They finally fell asleep dreaming about the babies.

* * *

**~Next Day: School day Tuesday~ **

"Hello Daisuke." Said Risa. "Ha~ I heard Dark is going to steal something again~" Risa was obsessed with Dark to the point is scared Dark a bit himself.

"Yeah, I heard. Hello Riku." Daisuke replied.

"Hey, Risa… Please don't do anything stupid when that happens. Last time you almost fell." replied Riku.

"Hai Hai…" Risa said. "Daisuke your stomach got a little larger! You've beem gaining a bit…"

"Oh.. Ah haha…" _'Should have known Risa would have noticed.' _"Yeah… Well… I gained a bit… I can't eat any fish or drink some types of foods now…"

"Eh? Why?" asked Riku.

"I'll tell you later on!" Daisuke left to go to the bathroom to throw up again.

"Hey Riku." said Risa.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think Daisuke got a bit more feminine?" asked Risa.

"Yeah… I think he did…"

"Hmm…"

* * *

**~Back to Poor Daisuke~**

"ha… When will this end?" said Daisuke.

"Daisuke!" yelled Takeshi. "So I see you have been throwing up lately… Well, hey did you hear that-"

"Dark is going to steal something again? I know…" finished Daisuke. "I need to go to the nurse. I'll be back.." Daisuke ran or walked as fast as he can to the nurse's office. "Hello?"

"Hello Daisuke, what can I do for you?" Asked Mrs Asako.

"Can I have a pass for gym and swimming for the next couple of months? Asked Daisuke.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well… um… I…. eh…. Well… I'm…." Daisuke couldn't finish.

"Your?" Mrs Asako wondered.

Daisuke whispered. "P-p-pregnant…"

"… Congratulations. How did it happen?" said Mrs Asako while filling out the papers. She handed the passes.

"Well… stuff… happened…. Thank you." He grabbed the papers and left the room blushing a bit.

TBC…

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_It's Gym class and the teacher WANTS him to be in gym. What will he do? Will be play or will be somehow convince the teacher? Will he tell Risa and Riku who now fell in love with Daisuke too? And Will the twins find out he is dating Dark, Risa's crush? _


	3. Do it and Lose it

**THIS IS M! MPREG! (Male pregnancy) and Yaoi (Boy x Boy, BL, or Boy love) Please click back if this is not your cup of tea. (I have warned you)**

* * *

**Dark and Daisuke finally have their own body, but at the same time don't. If Dark dies Daisuke will too. Reason why they separated is because they fell in love. Soon Daisuke gets… pregnant with Dark's child. Will his friends accept the fact?**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thinking'_

'Dark and Daisuke talking in their mind'

*Sounds*

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Do it and Lose it~**

* * *

**~Gym~**

The gym teacher name was Onodera Mikage, he's a tall, athletic and is in his 40's. He hates it when kids miss gym, most of the time he forces kids to be in gym even if he/she has a pass to skip it.

"Onodera-sensei." said a red head named Daisuke. "I have a pass for gym, I can't be in gym for a couple of months."

"What nonsense are you talking about? This is gym!" Onodera exclaimed.

"But I can't or I'll be in the hospital for a long time…" replied Daisuke. He looked scared, he needed to rest soon. "Please sensei.." He was near crying. Risa and Riku who was in the same gym class came over to Daisuke and asked "what's wrong?"

"I have a p-pass for gym… but…"

"Onodera-sensei!" said Riku and a mad way. "If he has a pass he should be able to skip!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Risa said. "Come on Daisuke! Let's go to the roof!"

The trio ran off to the roof leaving a slightly mad teacher who started to tell the class what to do.

"Hey, Daisuke." said Risa. "Why did you have to skip gym?" She looked like she really wanted to know.

"Because…" Daisuke couldn't answer. "Can I tell you later on?"

Risa nodded. She understood that Daisuke needed time, then he would automatically tell her. "Okay, but when you tell me it better be good news!"

Daisuke nodded and smiled. "Well, you know Dark is going to steal today right?"

"Yeah…" Said Riku and Risa.

"Can I come and watch with you guys?" Daisuke asked.

"FINALLY! Daisuke will be watching my Dark-sama with me!" Risa exclaimed. "He's going to steal the painting at 9! So meet us there at 8:45!"

"Wow.. Who knew Daisuke would finally want to watch Dark stealing… I still hate the pervert." added Riku.

* * *

**~8:30~**

"Dark, be careful okay?" Said Daisuke while Dark was changing into his clothes.

"I will, heh, you finally get to see me in action while not being in my mind." replied Dark.

"You know we could still talk like that, should we talk like that when we are apart?"

"Duh." said Dark. "Well see you soon!" He flew out of the room while Daisuke started walking the museum.

"Risa! Riku!" Daisuke yelled. "I'm here!"

"Your finally here!" yelled Risa. "It's 8:50!"

"heh… Gomen." replied Daisuke softly.

"It's okay!" Risa said. _'I'm going to find Dark and ask him on a date! I know where he will be after this!' _(Stalker alert) except Risa didn't know Riku and Takeshi would follow her too.

"Hey Daisuke!" said Takeshi. "My dad has been waiting for this day!"

* * *

**~9:00~**

"Get HIM!"

"Heh, you can't get me!" said Dark as he flew away to the forest where Daisuke was waiting. "Hey Dai-chan."

"Dark, you didn't get hurt?" asked Daisuke.

"No I didn't I was extra careful or you would be really sad."

"Haha…"

Behind the trees were Riku, Risa and Takeshi.

"Why did you follow me?" whispered Risa.

"Well, duh. You would be my best bet to find Dark!" whispered Takeshi.

"and who knows what you will do!" exclaimed Riku. "Hey isn't that Daisuke?"

"And Dark?" Risa was shocked that they were so close to each other, and then they kissed. "No…. no…."

"Hey Dark…" Said Daisuke. "Do you want our babies to be both boys or both girls or one girl and one boy?"

"3rd option. I want a cute little girl like you and a boy that will protect my cute little girl. Still I can't believe your 2 months and 1 week pregnant and I didn't notice till now!" replied Dark in a loving manner.

The trio was still hiding, hearing everything. "Dai-dai-Daisuke is p-pregnant?" They all whispered. Risa took most of the shock, she has a huge crush on Dark since last year. Being a stupid she jumped out and said. "DARK~! That's not true right?"

"Risa…." Said Daisuke.

"You traitor!" Yelled Risa. "How could you! I bet your lying about the baby so you can get Dark!" She ran to Daisuke and pushed him hard. He fell, and something was wrong he didn't do anything. He was still, he was in major pain, blood was staining his brown shorts. "D-dark…" He was crying in pain.

"Daisuke!" yelled Dark. He picked him up and flew to a hospital. While flying he put on a disguise. He has shorter hair and his face look a bit different. That was the best he could do while worrying about Daisuke.

* * *

**~To Risa~**

"omg.. W-what did I just do? Daisuke… He… He's bleeding!" Risa cried. "Why did I do that?"

"Risa.. It's okay.. But still, that was not the right thing, you didn't even let Daisuke explain…" Riku tried to calm Risa down. "Lets go to the hospital Daisuke is in, he must be in the closest one. He has to be in Vongola hospital."_ (Kufufufu.. You didn't think that I wouldn't add nothing about Reborn? Oh I will.. This isn't a crossover!)_

"Still… I can't believe Dark, Dark the infamous thief would date Daisuke." said Takashi. "Come on, lets go to the hospital."

They walked in the hospital and asked where is Niwa Daisuke. The nurse told them what room he was in, room 327.

'_please be okay!'_

TBC…

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_Did the baby survive? Will Dark forgive Risa? How will the trio react about everything? Will they still be friends?_


	4. The Most Happiest Person in the World

**~Chapter Final: I'm the Most Happiest Person in the World~**

* * *

"Dark!" yelled Emiko. "What happened to Dai-kun?"

"..One of his friends found out he was pregnant with my child, and had a crush on me.. She thought he was lying until this happened… I'm sorry…" Dark bangs covered his wet eyes. "This wouldn't have ha-"

"…No.. It's okay…" Emiko gave him a hug. "Just hope he and the baby is fine… But I know they are both fine.. Dai-kun is strong."

"Are you Daisuke's mother?" asked a doctor. He had a pineapple shaped hair style and had one blue eye and one red eye. "They are both fine, both your son and his child. He just need a lot of rest, when I mean a lot, I mean a lot. Don't make him get any stress, but don't do everything for him. That could stress him out. He is in a weak stage, he will be back to normal in a couple of days to about 2-3 weeks."

"Thank god." Dark shed some tears.

"Mrs Niwa, your son is very strong… He will wake up very soon." He walked away letting the 2 people walk in and see their precious person sleeping on a white bed.

"Dark…" Said Emiko.

"Yes…" replied Dark.

"Would you like to get married to Dai-kun? Would you do everything to make him feel happy and protected?" she asked.

"Even without you asking… I would do them both…" He said with a small smile. "Daisuke… Thank god your fine… and the babies are fine too…"

* * *

**~Risa~**

She and the 2 others heard the conversation between the doctor and Daisuke's mom and the other one between Daisuke's mom and Dark.

"_Would you like to get married to Dai-kun? Would you do everything to make him feel happy and protected?" Emiko asked._

"_Even without you asking… I would do them both…" He said with a small smile. "Daisuke… Thank god your fine… and the babies are fine too…" _

"Dark-sama…." Risa walked into the room. "I-I'm so sorry!" She walked in crying and was on her knees. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"Risa…." Dark said. "Still…"

Emiko interrupted. "You should have not done that!" She was flaming. "Do you know why Dark would never love you? Because you are like this. You do things with out thinking. You can stay and watch Dai-kun."

"Thank you…" Risa sat on a chair and Riku and Takashi sat with her.

"Daisuke-kun…" said Riku.

Daisuke finally woke up, wanting to see Dark. His wish came true Dark noticed Daisuke opening his eyes. "Dai-chan?"

"D-dark… Is the babies f-fine?" Daisuke asked.

Dark nodded. "Your friends came too…"

Risa, Riku, and Takashi was happy that Daisuke finally work up. "I'm so sorry Daisuke!" sobbed Risa.

"It's okay…" Daisuke replied. "I'm fine and the babies are too… So it's okay.."

Risa was sobbing, she knew she didn't deserve a friend like Daisuke.

* * *

**~Months Later~**

"Daisuke…." said Dark. "A male and female…"

"What do you want to name them?" Asked Daisuke.

"Anything is fine…" Dark replied. They changed Daisuke large room. The walls were light purple and red. It had a red carpet and purple ceiling. They had a king sized bed full of purple, red, white, and black pillows and blankets. Near the bed was 2 cradles. One white and one black. Toys were everywhere. There was a TV and many other things in the room. It was a safe room.

In the room next to the bed room was Daisuke's art room.

"I want to name them… Yuuma… and Yuuka…" said Dark.

"I love them… Those names are perfect."

* * *

A Month after the fall Dark and Daisuke had a wedding. The theme was feathers, red, purple, black and white. It was a simple and beautiful wedding. Friends and family was invited. Who knew Dark would fall for a male. Hey but this male was cute.

* * *

Daisuke was in his 9th month. It was November 11, Daisuke's and Dark's birthday. They celebrated it together. It was a feast. Every one was pleased. Daisuke looked like he was in pain. "D-dark, the babies…"

Dark quickly called Emiko and the rest, they drove to the hospital. They arrived in 5 minutes and rushed into the room to deliver the babies. Hours past and finally the first baby came. It was a girl. "Dark.. She looks like you… Yuuka.. Niwa Yuuka…"

"One more baby!" said the doctor. "Push!"

After a couple of minutes and screaming the last baby, a boy came. "Yuuma. Hello little Yuuma."

Yuuki had dark's looks, while Yuuma had Daisuke's looks, but had a lighter red hair color. "They look adorable…" said Daisuke.

"They do…"

* * *

Risa, Riku, and Takashi came. "Hey Daisuke! Dark!"

"The babies look soooo cute!" exclaimed Risa. "What's their names?"

"The older one, is a girl, her name is Yuuka, while the youngest, a boy, is named Yuuma." replied Dark.

"Those names are perfect." Riku said. She smiled. "Congrat. So now you and your babies have the same birthday!"

"Hey! You forgot me! I have the same birthday as Daisuke!" Dark said.

"YOU DO?" exclaimed Takashi.

"Sadly yes.." Daisuke said. "Funny… now all of use have the same birthday."

"Too funny." Dark laughed. "Now November 11 is a REALLY special day!"

* * *

**Years past **and each time November 11 came they celebrated it big. The babies were now 4.

"Mama! Papa!" They yelled while running in Daisuke and Dark's room. "Grandma, Grandpa, and great-Grandpa said to come down!"

"Okay, okay." Said Daisuke. He was a successful artist now. Dark stop stealing and the police gave up on him.

The walked downstairs and.. "SURPRISE!" The group yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! DARK, DAISUKE, YUUMA, AND YUUKA!" Confetti and ribbons flew.

The family of 4 was smiling. "Thanks guys!"

* * *

**~Few months later~ **

"Dark!" yelled Daisuke.

"Yes?" Dark came in the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant… Again…." Daisuke said.

"Looks like our family is going to grow again." Dark replied while smiling. "EMIKO! DAI-CHAN IS PREGANT AGAIN!"

"OMG! I'm GETTING ANOTHER GRANDCHILD!"

"ha… You didn't need to scream but.. Okay." Daisuke Laughed and went downstairs to tell his twins. "I love you Dark."

"I love you too… I hope I get twins again…"

"Ha… really?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe… Maybe…"

They walked down the hall while holding hands and one of Daisuke hand was on his slightly popping out stomach. _  
_

"I'm the most happiest husband in the world."

"And I'm the most happiest person in the world."

"Aw.. you beat me..." Dark secretly gave Daisuke a quick kiss. "But I still love you."

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_Looks like This fanfic ended too…. 3 of my fanfics ended today XD… well… thank you everyone who read this fanfic! If you want a sequel for this… Review! If your want one!_


End file.
